A Series of One Shots
by Tonkotsu Ramen
Summary: These are one shots from 4 different anime series, about 20 of them in total. These are romance one shots and can either be CharaxOC or a yaoi or charaxchara, its all up to you, well me actually. Oh, there may be lemons. -
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was bored and decided to come up with this series of one shots, just for some anime

Ok, so I was bored and decided to come up with this series of one shots, just for some anime. You can ask me to make a one shot for you if you want, please leave your nickname or your name on the review, thanks. Ok, so this is the list of characters that I'm going to make a one shot for, it can be CharacterxOC or yaoi depending on what you want and what I want. The OC will have the same abilities no matter what the character they're supposed to be paired with, that ability is the ability to control water and to heal. BTW, my other one shot 'Be Mine' is also part of this series but I'm too lazy to retype it so…yeah. This is the list:

(Not in reading order)

1. Alviss (MAR) (Done, 'Love Has Been Rekindled')

2. Nanashi (MAR)

3. Garian (MAR) (Done, 'Be Mine')

4. Phantom (MAR)

5. Peta (??) (MAR) (Done, 'Then and Now')

6. Rolan (MAR)

7. Sasuke (Naruto)

8. Neji (Naruto)

9. Sasori (Naruto)

10. Deidara (Naruto)

11. Itachi (Naruto)

12. Kiba (Naruto)

13. Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High Host Club)

14. Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High Host Club)

15. Kyouya (Ouran High Host Club)

16. Takashi Morinozuka (Ouran High Host Club)

17. Tamaki (Ouran High Host Club)

18. Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

19. Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist)

20. Alphonse Elric)

Oh, and by the way, if you really don't know, these one shots are romance one shots, you have been warned.


	2. Love Has Been Rekindled

Author's Note: This one shot is in Alviss's point of view, just so you know

Author's Note: This one shot is in Alviss's point of view, just so you know.

They say love, once lost, could never be rekindled, but I proved them wrong.

Many years ago, when I was just a child, I had a friend, a very good friend by the name of Shinsei, meaning pure. She played with me when no one else would, and when my parents were murdered by the Chess, she comforted me when I was about to commit suicide. And when I decided to join the Cross Guard, she cheered me on when everyone scorned me and said that I was too young and too weak to help. Shinsei and Danna helped me along my path.

But somewhere along the line, Shinsei said she wanted to find her sister because her sister was getting married, and so she left, never to be seen again. I spent the following years pondering on her whereabouts, asking myself over and over again if she had left because of me. In order to be strong enough to fight in the War Games, I trained with Gaira for many days, many months until I was ready to fight.

It was then that I finally found out where Shinsei had disappeared off to. She had went looking for the church that her sister's wedding was at until the Chess found her and brought her in as a prisoner. They had tortured her for information but she refused to give in, then when they decided that they had no hope of retrieving any information from her, they erased her memories and made her into one of their own, a Chess Piece. She was a rook when I met her in a fight, we had a close draw, the both of us nearly depleted when Pozun called off the match.

When Phantom was killed, I never saw her again, at least for six years. By the time I met her again, she had become a knight, the 6th in power after Rolan. Her long dark blonde hair that she used to let down was now bound up in a messy bum held together with two identical scalpels, her warm green eyes were now an icy jade. She carried around a few rings, a few earrings and a pair of katana at her waist which was connected by a long chain.

Whatever emotions she still had must have been killed off by the Chess because here she is, killing mercilessly when she hated to kill before. It's the day before the final battle and I was in the courtyard stargazing because I couldn't sleep. While I was gazing up at the dark sky, the sound of footsteps drew me away from the dark beauty of the sky. "A member of team MAR out here at night, how unusual," Shinsei said out loud as she walked past me, still in her fighting uniform. "Shin-chan, what happened to you. What happened to the girl I used to love?" I said to her as she turned her back to me.

"She died, Alviss, she died six years ago," Shinsei replied me as she walked into the castle. I didn't see her again until we defeated Phantom and Diana. She was with the other knights as well as Ian and Gido. "Nee-san, you have finally passed on, may you rest in peace with Marco," I heard her whisper as we walked into the courtyard of Lestarva castle. "Shinsei?" I murmured softly and she spun around to meet my gaze with her now warm emerald eyes. "Alviss-kun!" she exclaimed as she jumped into my arms. "Shinsei, you finally got your memories back!" I said happily as I hugged her fiercely. She nodded into my shoulder and I felt a wetness spreading through the cloth and I realized that she was crying.

"I'm sorry that I was so cold to you six years ago, I really am! They took my memory from me and I couldn't remember a thing, I only could remember my name and what I could do with my ARM. I'm sorry Alviss, I should have fought on more!" she cried out into my shoulder and I took out the twin scalpels from her hair gingerly and watched her beautiful blonde hair tumble down her back again. "Its alright now, Shin-chan, the war's over now, the Chess is gone, and peace is here," I told her and she looked up at me, her eyes still teary but it held that huge pool of hope and happiness in it.

For years after the war games, I spent more time with Shinsei, realizing that I lost 6 years worth of being with her. We caught up and started dating each other, finally realizing our feelings for each other. As I led her to the same lake that I confessed my feelings for her, a flashback entered my head.

It was a snowy day and I wanted to bring Shinsei to this lake that I found not too long ago. I knocked on her door, waiting for her to come out and she walked out, wearing a gray coat and dark jeans, and smiled at me. I then brought her to the frozen lake, and we sat beside each other, watching the snow fall onto the ice of the lake. "Shin-chan," "Al-kun," we started. "Al-kun you go first," "No, Shin-chan, you go first,"

Shinsei faced me and took a deep breath as she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I was frozen in shock and by the time she pulled away, she looked sad, "I should have known that you didn't have the same feelings for me, gomen ne Al-kun." She stood up and began to walk away until I grabbed her arm and prevented her from leaving, bringing her down to my lap where I returned her the kiss with more fervor, sharing a deep kiss that could melt ice.

After that, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted. And a month from now, we are going to be holding our wedding at Lestarva where Snow is living now. And with Gate Keeper Perriot we are going to summon Ginta and his family to join us for the wedding, hope you can join us too!


	3. Be Mine

"Garian-sama," a soft feminine voice breathed out

"Garian-sama," a soft feminine voice breathed out. "Yes, Jun-chan?" the male voice replied. "You should go back to camp, I'll continue from here," the girl said, walking out into the light, the sun's rays glinting off her soft light purple hair, her wise ruby eyes half closing in the sight of the huge canyon beyond.

"It's alright, Jun-chan, I'll stay here a bit longer, tell the others not to worry," Garian said, turning to face his best friend and, secretly, his crush. "Garian-sama..." she breathed out softly, shaking her head at the man before her. She walked to stand beside the much taller man, "Garian, you can't keep this up, they're going to suspect something. Some of us already do."

"Jun-chan, please, just trust me, please. I'm going to make sure that Ruberia is looked after well," Garian said, embrasing the last few minutes that he had with this purple haired beauty. "Garian..." Junsei whispered and placed her pale hand on the tanned skin of Garian's arm, giving him comfort. Garian placed his hand over hers, covering her smaller, dainty hand.

This was the last time he could ever spend time with her, ever. He braced himself as he told her to go back to Ruberia camp. He had told Nanashi to meet him at the same cliff where he now stood. Junsei left hesitantingly, sensing something that something bad was going to happen. "Be safe, Garian," and with that, she left without a sound, turning to face the dark haired leader before totally vanishing.

Garian braced himself for the last time he was going to talk with the new leader of Ruberia. Just before he totally erased Nanashi's memory of him, Garian whispered to the blonde leader, "Take care of Junsei, tell her I'm sorry." With that sentence finished, he disappeared, never seen again for 6 years.

During that time, Nanashi had no realisation of who Garian was, Junsei stayed as Ruberia's healer until she heard that Nanashi was going to participate in the War Games. "Nanashi-sama, please, allow me to accompany you to Reginrave,"Junsei begged the leader. After much debate, Nanashi allowed her to join them in their quest to stop Chess no Koma from taking over MAR Heaven.

Although Junsei is a healer, she is able to fight quite well with blades, especially the ones that Garian gave to her. These two blades were connected with a chain that could be extended to any length. With her healing abilities, she was MAR's official healer who accompanied them to every battle and healed their every wound.

Most of Ruberia had forgotten their old leader when the fifth battle started, but Junsei didn't, she prayed everyday so that Garian could come back to the camp, back to her, safely. Until the fifth round of the fifth battle, she didn't know why he left them.

"I left so that i could gain power. You were all holding me back...Ruberia was once my family, i did everything for them. At times i felt really happy, just by being with them, but i felt that i wasn't strong enough to be leader, i wanted something more. ... ... It was that one person who anchored me in Ruberia, this person caused me to stay even though i wanted to leave... this person is Junsei..." Garian said in the middle of their battle, Junsei looked shocked as she stood next to Snow. "She was the one who made me stay in Ruberia even though i wanted to join Chess. She is my best friend, the only one who could truly understand me. Back when i was still alone, she was the one who befriended me and told me about Ruberia and made me join, she helped to mold me into the leader of Ruberia. Junsei was the one who i wanted to protect with my power, therefore i must have more power, more to protect her from this world. So now, we fight, Nanashi!"

After that speech, Junsei zoned out but in essence she was still watching the fight, hoping that neither of them would suffer fatal hits. After that historical battle, the team was sent back to Reginrave to recuperate. All except Junsei who went for a midnight walk in the woods nearby.

Upon reaching a waterfall, she took off her shoes and set them aside, wading into the shallow pool and reached the waterfall. Taking a soft breath, she walked under the pounding water which was surprisingly warm. She sighed and thought over the events that had happened that day. First, she had seen her best friend who had been thought to have died or run away but instead had joined the Chess. Secondly, said best friend had confessed his feelings for her, somewhat. Thirdly, she didn't know whether to consider Garian a best friend anymore, if he had hurt Nanashi.

A pair of eyes, hidden under a blue cloth, watched the purple haired beauty walk out from under the waterfall to sit on a rock in the middle of the lake, her white and blue clothes that were now soaked stuck to her curvy body, making her look like a water nymph.

"Jun-chan, do you hate me?" a male voice sounded out from behind Junsei. She kept her calm, staring at the stars above. "I don't know, what do you think, Garian-san," she said calmly, her voice flowing out from her mouth likeflowing water. "Forgive me, Jun-chan, ionly wanted to protect you," Garian said as he waded across the water to sit beside her. "Garian, like Nanashi-sama said, true strength comes from the heart," Junsei whispered to him as she lifted her hand to place it over his heart, amplifying what she said. "With the determination to protect those dear to you, and the strength that you have, you can protect them. But when you are so far away, how can you protect them, you may not be aware of the dangers that is around that person," Junsei reasoned, taking her hand away from his chest but Garian grabbed her hand and held it in his lovingly.

"I thought that i could protect you by convincing those who threatened you to halt their destruction, i thought that i could become stronger here," Gariansaid, squeezing Junsei's hands the slightest bit. "Garian...you were strong, very strong back then...there was no reason for you to seek even more power...as long as you had us, Ruberia, you were strong," Junsei reasoned with him, placing her hand on his tanned cheek, in a comforting manner. Garian placed his hand over hers like he did with herother hand. "Garian...promise me...when this is allover, come back with us to Ruberia, rule together with Nanashi, you still have a lot to teach him," she said, caressing her formerleader's cheek.

"Alright...you have my word, Jun-chan.As long as you promise me this," Gariansaid back to her, turning to face the healer, "Be mine." "I've been yours ever since the moment i met you, Garian," Junsei said to him as they shared a passionate kiss in the moonlight.


	4. Then and Now

Six years ago, when Phantom-sama just died, I was lost and confused

_Six years ago, when Phantom-sama just died, I was lost and confused. For a period of time, all I did was mope around the castle and read books in the library, until I got captured by some mercenaries claiming to have been hired to kill me. At the time, I was so weak from depression that I didn't resist at all, letting them capture me with ease. It wasn't until they brought me to their lair that I snapped out of it._

_I fought hard and long but it wasn't enough, there were too many of them, and just as I thought I was going to die, a huge blast coming from my left caught my attention. The west wall was blasted open, pieces of the stone wall was still falling like snow on a winter's day. In the middle of the huge hole, there stood a girl with a pawn's mask; she didn't carry any weapons with her._

_She leapt into action as soon as her head turned to me and rushed in my direction, killing off any mercenary that came near her, by the way she fought, I would have thought that she was a knight. When she reached me, she asked, "Peta-sama, are you alright?" I merely answered with a nod, feeling too weak to say anything. "Everything's alright, Peta-sama, I'm going to get you out of here," she whispered to me before she blasted the mercenaries near us and rushed to the hole in the wall to escape with me limping behind. _

"_Come on Peta-sama, just a bit more," she encouraged me as she ran to the edge of the cliff. I pressed on, not wanting to stay with the mercenaries that captured me. We took a huge leap off the side of the cliff, the mercenaries trying to follow but failing. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the girl placing me on the back of a huge wolf of which was white._

_When I came to, I was back in the castle and in my bed, fully healed, and ever since that day, I never saw that pawn again. And now, six years later, she has shown up again, just as we placed Phantom-sama in his room for him to rest._

"Peta-sama, I see that you are in good health," the girl said to me as I walked past her in the dim hallway. "Yes, indeed, I hope that you have been taking good care of yourself as well," I said uncharacteristically as I stopped and turned to walk beside her to the main hall. "I never did get your name, what is it?" "It's Shin, Peta-sama, my name is Shin," she said hesitantly, making sure to add my name into the sentence as well.

She put my name into every sentence that she ever said to me, I realized, her first words to me had included my name and title. Shin, it was a fitting name for her, she seemed too pure and too kind to have cut through those mercenaries six years ago. She seemed no older than 19, the top of her head barely reaching my jaw, she had pure raven hair that was bound into a messy bun that was held together with two scalpels; I think she had the same hairstyle six years ago as well.

Having not seen her face before, I did not know what her eye colour was or what she looked like. "Shin, come to my room later on, I want to ask you something," I told her, speeding up to a brisk walk to the library. She seemed to have stopped in her tracks, "Yes, Peta-sama, as you wish." And with that, she turned right and went into the eating hall.

That night, she came into my room as promised and I told her to sit on the bed as I locked the door. I was falling for this girl, and I haven't even met her in six years, I don't even know what she looked like. "Shin, take off your mask," I ordered her and walked to my balcony and faced the dark sky. I sensed her stiffen up and then I heard some shuffling and ruffling. Expecting her to have taken off her mask already, I turned and saw a beautiful woman sitting on my bed with raven hair in a messy bun as well as amethyst eyes that seemed to sparkle.

The woman stayed silent and in order to break the silence, "Shin, is that you?" she froze even more and nodded stiffly, saying, "Hai, Peta-sama." I was stunned at her beauty, and never before have had I ever noticed a woman's voice this soothing. I approached her and sat beside her, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand and I felt her flinch, as though I was about to hit her.

I noticed this and frowned, making her nervous, "G-gomen ne, Peta-sama, um, I'll leave now." she shuffled around, getting up but I pulled her down, right into my lap where I held her close, "No, don't leave." She looked confused and I smirked, pushing her down onto the bed where I pinned her down. "Stay here, Shin, with me," I told her firmly, lowering my lips to hers.

I didn't care whether she returned my feelings or not, if she didn't then I would have to win her over, but I did not have to worry. As soon as my lips touched hers, she immediately responded by kissing me back fiercely and held the front of my robe as I held her hips close to mine. After that, we progressed into something more, I wont elaborate.


End file.
